


The Friendship Test

by orphan_account



Series: Just Another Day [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Contest, F/M, Gen, M/M, Percy is very unobservant, friendship test, game, the girls wonder at their boyfriends' maturity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Mr. D gets bored, the sons of the Big Three are coerced into participating in a competition that may destroy their very friendships...Okay, not really, but Nico might want to look into getting better friends.





	The Friendship Test

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, of course, have any ownership of the Percy Jackson universe. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Chiron shook his head in resignation as he glanced at the sons of the Big Three up on the stage.

Why were they doing this again?

Oh, yeah. Because Dionysus was bored, and had bribed the three to entertain him by hosting a so-called contest just for kicks.

The ‘Friendship Test: How Well Do You Know Him?’ sign over the boys’ head said it all.

* * *

 

“How old am I--” Nico asked.

“Seventy something!” Percy shouted.

“Physically and mentally?” Nico finished, rolling his eyes at both Percy jumping the gun and the question (Mr. D had given them some index cards with the questions already on them).

“Damn it!” Percy cursed. “You’re—“

“Nope, you already answered. It’s Jason’s turn.” Nico cut him off.

“Fifteen!” Jason crowed triumphantly.

* * *

 

In the crowd, Annabeth leaned towards Piper. “I sincerely doubt Nico is 15 mentally.”

“If he is, I fear where our boys would fall on the scale.” The Daughter of Aphrodite agreed.

“I don’t want to date a kindergartner.” Annabeth agreed dryly.

She loved Percy dearly, and yes, he had his moments, but she had NOT fallen for him for his intelligence.

Up on Mount Olympus, Athena smirked as her (gods _damn it_ they were NOT spidey-senses!) _intuition_ picked up the Poseidon brat’s intelligence being insulted.

* * *

 

“What color are my eyes?” Nico asked, covering his eyes.

“Black!” Percy shouted.

Nico shook his head.

“Uh…dark gray?” Jason tried.

“No.” Nico said with a sigh.

“Can I call a friend?” Percy asked hopefully.

“Sure, why not?” Nico agreed.

“Hey Solace!” Percy shouted, causing Jason and Nico to cover their ears painfully. “What color are Nico’s eyes?!”

“They’re brown!” Will called back. “Seriously, you can’t tell?”

“You still don’t get that point, by the way.” Nico informed his cousin.

“What? But I ‘called’ a friend!” Percy whined.

“To find out the answer. I didn’t say you’d get the point if said friend knew it.” Nico snarked back.

* * *

 

And on and on it went. Nico reading the inane questions from the cards, and the arguably older demigods answered, usually making up insane answers when they didn’t know the actual answer.

* * *

 

“Sadly, I have found out that maybe neither of you should be counted as a friend.” Nico announced wryly when Mr. D gave him the signal to wrap it up. “However, Jason, you were the least shit.”

Jason smirked as Percy groaned in dismay.

“Yes, yes, congratulations on doing slightly better than Finding Nemo over here.”

“Captain Nemo.” Jason corrected.

“No, I said what I meant and I meant what I said.” Nico denied, shaking his head.

“He wants to touch the butt!” Leo shouted from the background.

As one, every single person watching face-palmed, including Calypso.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! :D
> 
> Please feel free to leave a review and check out [My Store](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)!


End file.
